


Nobody Hunts Like My Mister

by Batagur



Series: Somebody's Babe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash POV. Ash talks about his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Hunts Like My Mister

~*~  
He knows where to find me, and I know how to find him. He was bred from the finest hunter stock; his daddy was a genius. His brother is gifted, but he's a gift. We met after his father died.

We didn't have a good first impression. He probably thought I smelled like sweat and stale beer. I thought he smelled like piss and motor oil. Jo had eyes for him. He was too tore up inside to have eyes for anyone at that moment.

I felt his eyes size me up when he took a second glance. I saw the silent smile in his gaze. It was kinda like an apology. Then he said, "I dig the hair cut."

I gave him my best look to cover the fact that I was nervous. Then I laid on the line I usually hand to the ladies, "All business up front; party in the back!" That was how it began - how we began.

The next time I saw him, I didn't get much time with him. His brother was a man on a mission. The shit was big and bad. It took me some time to pull up the right parameters to run the trace he wanted, but I got the job done, and a minute under what I estimated.

I know Jo made a play for him that night. But he brushed her off as nice as he could, which ain't so nice. Hey, Jo's tough. She can take it. Then he and his kid brother were off on the hunt, and nobody hunts like my mister.

The next time I saw him, he and his brother were passing through. Ellen needed to talk with them both. I had told Ellen about the parameters and she'd got that look in her eyes she gets when she's about to bounce a rowdy trucker. I wasn't there for the talk.

He knocked on my door later, saying my name. I thought about ignoring his call, but I couldn't. I opened the door and looked at him. I waited for him to start shouting or cussing or something. I wasn't expecting silence. He just stood there in my doorway with his hands in his pockets, not looking me in the face.

"You need something, man?" I said, and my voice wouldn't come out right. It was too soft, and I felt, I dunno, guilty, I guess.

"Naw." He shook his head, still not looking at me.

I opened the door wider and he stepped in.

I pointed at the couch and he sat. I brought my rig over, sitting it on the table in front of him. I sat beside him. He stared at it for a few minutes.

"Nothin' new has come up," I said.

He nodded.

I looked at him. His face was totally blank as he stared at my rig's screen, but there was something. It was in his eyes and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Sure you don't need something?" I asked, feeling about as dumb as I've ever felt.

"Dunno," he answered. Then he turned and looked me in the eye.

And there it all was, all this pain and grief and longing - all sorts of shit. I had to wonder how long he'd been hiding it from his brother. I wonder if he had had to hide it from his father too. He probably did. I can't imagine being able to look a man like John Winchester in the eye and admit that sometimes you crave a little… you know… dick.

I was fucking outta my mind that night, cause I took one huge chance. I put my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close. I kissed him, and how I wound up not having a mouthful of broken teeth is Christ's own miracle.

Sweet Jesus, his lips are soft.

He let me kiss him. He even started kissing me back, shy and all that at first, and that alone made my dick jump-start. We pulled back together. It had been a short but sweet kiss.

"I know what you need," I whispered.

"Yeah?" was his soft reply.

"Yeah," I said against his lips, and then we were kissing again.

I knew what he needed. It was something he wasn't getting from the ladies, and I know a guy like him had lots of ladies. It's a lot more than what you think it is. It's more than a dick up your ass or in your mouth. It's a touch from a lover who really understands what it is you feel, inside and out. It's giving up control for a while and careening off the highway of normal. It's being somebody's "babe" for a little while and not having to worry about birth control and her needs and snuggling and all that bullshit.

He let me undress him. His skin is so smooth and warm. I ran my fingers over scars, and promised myself that I would kiss each one before the night was over. His chest is deep and firm. I loved the way my hands fit on his pecks. I loved how smooth, round and hard his shoulders feel. I ran my fingertips over the short, bristly hair at the nape of his neck and he shivered. Oh, yeah, what he needed.

I took my time with him. He's just too beautiful to waste on a rush job. He didn't want a quickie anyway. He needed serious lovin'. I had him out of his shirt and shoes on my couch. I was thumbing a nipple, kissing and nipping his neck, listening to him breathe, when I felt a tentative hand on me. It went under my tee and skimmed my belly, making me jump and shiver a little. I looked up at him and smiled. Then he did it. He gave me that sloe-eyed grin that always makes me sweat. After that, I was on him like white on rice.

I pushed him back on the couch. He pulled my tee up and over my head. My hair came flyin' out of it, fanning around us, like a curtain drawing close on a private moment. I kissed him deep that time, and my heart began to pound in my chest as I realized how much I wanted him. Goddamn sonavabitch was making me fall in love with him. I looked in his eyes again after the kiss. So much need in those pretty eyes. I couldn't fucking help myself.

He let me peel his jeans off of him. He was commando. I truly respect that. So was I. It was fantastic, all that sweet, pretty Dean Winchester skin spread out before me like a feast. I had to try it all. I started at his collarbone, licking down towards that little hollow just before his Adam's apple. He had a hand on my head, running strands of my hair between his fingers. I flicked my tongue over a small brown nipple, and he made this crazy little gasping sound that was fucking delicious to hear. So, I did it again, and he gasped again. I did it to the other nipple and he moaned. Oh, fuck yeah!

I did a pretty good job of feasting. I mean I sucked on a hip bone, I nibbled behind a knee, and I even licked a few toes. Wished I hadn't on the toes. Never do that unless you shower first. At least he didn't have athletes foot.

Yeah, I got to those parts too. I fondled his balls. They were nice and heavy in a soft sac. His dick was at attention for me. It's pretty too, like the rest of him. I ran my hand over it and milked out a few drops of pre-cum that I smeared all over the head with my thumb. Real pretty and stiff and shiny. He was panting with those pretty soft lips, open and moist. They were practically begging me. I came up his body to kiss him again. I felt his hand on the fly of my jeans as I sucked on his lips. He undid the button fly and pushed it aside, reaching and rubbing at the same time. I let him get a handful of what he wanted. He held me tight in his hand, pumping me slow. I knew I couldn't take much more of that; so I stopped him, pulling his hand away gently. I kissed the palm to show him that I wasn't mad or anything. I just wanted this to last.

I took both his hands in mine and pulled him up. I got him to turn over. He laid down on the couch with one leg off the side and I knelt on the floor, between his legs. His thighs are like paradise, and he has the sweetest ass on the whole green earth. I was ready for the main course of the feast.

When my tongue first touched his tight little hole, he flinched hard and muffled a shout into the couch cushions, but he didn't try to stop me. I kissed each cheek and then went back to his sweet hole, tonguing it open. I didn't let up. He was grunting and panting, and I knew that I was rimming him so good he was probably seeing stars. I looked up his smooth, perfect body to see him looking back at me, his teeth clenched tight, but his eyes full of longing. Baby wanted this so bad.

I came back off him, kissing his right ass cheek lightly. "Stay," I commanded, and I was really unsure if I had the right to command him. I just wanted him to hold where he was because I don't keep the lube just lying around the room. I had to go to the bathroom for it. He was there when I got back and I thanked Jesus again. I tell you, I got serious religion that night.

I kissed his shoulder blades and ran my tongue down the line of his spine as I fingered him open. I used plenty of lube because I knew it had probably been a while for him, and judging by the grunts and the way his face crumpled into little frowns a few times, I was probably right. But he took it and didn't complain once. I even whispered in his ear that he could tell me if it was too much. He shook his head; his eyes squeezed shut for a moment.

He started to relax around my fingers, but I still took my time, loving him like he deserved. Nothing so pretty should just be fucked. His hand reached up and took my other hand that I had rested on his shoulder. He looked back at me. His lips trembled and opened but he didn't speak. He was ready. So was I.

I pulled my jeans down lower and off my hips and grabbed the lube again. It was ice cold on my hot hard cock, but I was so turned on, my dick could have cut through polar ice like a red-hot poker.

I went in him slow and easy, listening for his grunts of discomfort. I eased myself into him, feeling his perfection surround me. He's so beautiful.

Then he whispered, "Ash…"

Oh God! I couldn't stop myself from moving, but at least I went slow. I was inside him, and God, it was incredible. He was tight and hot and perfect around me. The ride was Cadillac smooth and luxurious. I held on to a hand full of his beautiful ass as I moved in and out of him. So fucking perfect. I leaned over and kissed his back.

"It's okay, babe," I whispered. Yes, he was my babe, at least for that night and every night he would let me.

"Oh.. God…," he moaned. His hand was down, on his own dick. I could feel the counter point of his jerking-off vibrating against our thighs. I watched it, fascinated.

Then he was coming. His eyes squeezed shut, and he groaned out loud and long. His ass clenched about me in time with the pulsing of his dick as he shot his load on to the side of my couch. Yeah, it had been a while for baby. He had quite a load to shoot. Watching him milk himself dry, I lost my load in him. Only then did I realize we did this all bareback. It never occurred to me, and that has never happened before.

But as I watched him, laying there in drowsy contentment, awkwardly face down on my couch, I knew it was all over. He was for me and no others. I was done. My mister.

I pulled out gently and he grunted, then pushed himself up right. We found ourselves sitting sprawled out on the couch, him naked, and me with my jeans down to my knees. My rig had gone to screen saver. His hand touched mine and I reached for it. He let me take his hands, our fingers lacing together. We sat like that for a long time, just staring at the screen saver.

Finally he sighed and sat up, rubbing a hand across his face. "Gotta get back. Sammy is probably waiting…"

"Yeah," I whispered.

He got up from the couch, looking for and finding his clothing. He began to pull them on. I pulled up my jeans and watched and waited. When he was dressed, he stopped, turning to me.

"Hey, ah…" He looked a little shy again, but then he just leaned down and kissed me on the lips, full and sweet; then that sloe-eyed smile again.

"Yeah," I whispered as if I was answering a question he had just asked me. I smiled too.

"Comin' back for you," he whispered as he straightened up.

"I'll be here," I said.

He walked out my door. He's back out there, on the hunt. And nobody hunts like my mister.


End file.
